


The End of the World Doesn’t Have to Mean Now

by graciecantfly



Category: NU'EST, Wanna One (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gangsters, Alternate Universe - Vampire, Apocalypse
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-28
Updated: 2017-12-09
Packaged: 2019-02-08 02:08:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12854457
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/graciecantfly/pseuds/graciecantfly
Summary: Wanna One is the mafia and the apocalypse hits. Nuest W wants in. Someone gets bit and must learn to control the bloodlust. They must band together to survive against rogue vampires.





	1. Preface

Kang Daniel  
\- The Muscle, super strong, guy knocks down doors, first guy in last guy out, has a lot of wounds (constantly at the medic like are you okay), probably is falling apart, lost someone dear to him, cries himself to sleep but acts okay, Seongwoo really loves him but he is oblivious to it, seems hard on the outside but soft inside  
Seongwoo  
\- Get - away driver, you ever seen the movie Baby Driver? That’s him, really into cars and motorcycles, can get out of any situation if there is a vehicle involved, screams a lot when under pressure, happy but also sad, wants to teach a lot to the younger part, flirty, in love with Daniel  
Daehwi  
\- Negotiations, smooth talker, handles deals with clients, probably talks his way out of situations of danger, cries a lot, the best liaison but really young, Jisung personally sought him, a baby, needs love and validation  
Baejin  
\- Assassin, good at his job, fast and efficient, prefers to use guns rather than knives, really precious to the team, gets the most meat at the table, Jae Eun’s favorite next to Minhyun, gets babied a lot but is the scariest  
Minhyun  
– Medic, soft, smart, takes care of everyone, is tired of seeing Daniel in his clinic, sighs a lot when seeing an injured member, 2nd hand to Jisung, consults with Jisung on decisions, falls in love with Jae Eun, backbone of the group, 1st member of the gang, don’t be on his bad side that’s all (unless you wanna die), don’t get him drunk pls, also yells at everyone to clean  
Sungwoon and Guanlin  
– Partner Clean Up Squad, clean up after hits by baejin, need a body gone? they’re on it, need a murder to look like a suicide? you got it, jokes and dolphin laughs, also height difference, “guanlin stop laughing and grab the ammonia”, “hyung, will you get the brains? ive got the eyeball”, guanlin kinda grew up in this mess and sungwoon doesn’t really like it but it is what it is  
Jisung  
– Leader, concerned a lot, talks too much to himself, everyone worries about him, takes care of the youngest, makes complex plans that Minhyun has to decipher and simplify, plays dirty, likes the thrill of almost getting caught, pays off local officials and police, doesn’t suspect the government until almost too late, trusts easily but if you break his trust you die  
Jihoon  
– Brains, Hacker, does all the computer shit, you want $5 mil transferred into your accounts? Done, want to know government secrets? Give him an hour, works well with woojin on tracking anyone and everyone, gets the teams in and out of missions faster than any other gang, probably plays Overwatch in his freetime, kinda favors Guanlin  
Woojin  
– Tracking, hitman, code name The Sparrow, kinda like a bounty hunter, while Jihoon does the computer tracking, Woojin does tracking IRL, follows people like a shadow, leaves no trace, can kidnap anyone without a sound, quiet but like a ticking time bomb, scary asf, really young, is half vampire, once caught in the kitchen in the middle of the night with a blood bag and made Daehwi cry  
Jaehwan  
– Diversion, scout, does crazy shit that almost gets him killed, Minhyun worries a lot about this guy, really reckless, live bait, gathers supplies from places, good at theft, with Ren when they were ambushed by Vamps and Ren got bit but Jaehwan called for backup before they could snap Ren’s neck, crazy laugh to cover up hidden feelings

Jonghyun  
– Weapons Master, code name onibugi, anything you need to know about weapons he’s your guy, really smart, can make any tool from home depot into a diy killing machine, can also pick locks, one time walked in on dongho and ren doing stuff, screamed like a baby, is a baby, protect him, loves minhyun a lot, can sneak weapons illegally onto planes and subways, is the best at sharpshooting next to baejin  
Ren  
– Scout, really quick at getting in and out of places, sassy and has no time for anyone except for dongho, vamps bit him only bc they have super speed and they caught him stealing supplies from them, super valuable to the team, once becoming a vampire has natural healing abilities, constantly having to go out on raids with daniel, woojin, jaehwan, and seongwoo to gather supplies for the compound  
Kang Dongho  
\- Human shield, can protect anyone but mostly Jisung, constantly working out, vigilant, will take a man out with his thumb (I swear im not making this up), hardcore except when it comes to Ren, would die for Ren, heart of gold, sings but only in the shower, drinks well  
Aron  
– Maintains Base, manager of all these misfits, he makes sure everyone is safe while at 101 Compound, doesn’t clean but forced to, groans a lot, complains that no one helps him out, is good friends with Jae Eun as they do chores together

Lee Jae Eun  
\- love interest of Minhyun, helps in what she can, cleans and does laundry (not to make her incapable or anything, it’s what she prefers, to stay away from major danger), probably has PTSD, is the boy’s mom really,  
Lee Se Jun  
– little brother, 14, wants to be like Daniel but is more like Jihoon, super smart, takes hacking lessons from Jihoon


	2. The Meeting

Two pairs of feet run against the wet, dark pavement in panic. Their breaths tangled with the cool night air, rushed. Jae Eun holds her brother’s hand tightly, so tight Se Jun swears he’s losing circulation. A swish in the shadows made her throat tighten. She led them down a dark alley way only to be met with a dead end. Three red eyed devils appeared from the shadows hungry. 

“Shit. This is how we’re gonna die.” Jae Eun thought to herself. One of the vampires snickered. 

“Guys, check it out. We’ve got a main dish and a dessert.” 

They closed in on the duo. Jae Eun pulls out a small silver dagger she’d been hiding sheathed in her parka pocket. 

“Se Jun stay behind me.” She said hushed to her brother, neck curved to side eye her brother but to enough to main eye contact with the three vampires. 

One of the vampires got too close for her comfort and she nicked him in the cheek. The silver sliced his cheek leaving a nasty sizzling sound and a wound unable to heal. The vampire hisses, thoroughly pissed off. 

“Fuck!” he screams in agony from the pain. “What are you waiting for? Get them!”

Outnumbered, Jae Eun keeps Se Jun behind her with one arm and dagger held at an awkward angle in the other. Less than a foot away from the two, the sound of tires screeching is heard followed by loud shouting, distracting the vampires from their prey. 

“Take that you nasty buggers!” Daniel shouts as he slices the head off one vampire. The two other vampires begin to flock him and he is suddenly surrounded. 

“A little help here!” Daniel shouts. Woojin swoops in shooting past Daniel’s ear with an arrow, straight into the vampire’s head, killing it. The last vampire panics, backing away quickly. 

Daniel sword in hand decapitates the last one. “Good riddance.” He spits on the body. 

“We got them!” Daniel says excitedly, high off the thrill of killing vampires. No one says anything. He looks over towards the direction of Jae Eun and Se Jun. 

Jae Eun shocked and relieved, faints. Se Jun catches her barely, but not enough to keep her completely unscathed from the rough pavement. 

“Someone help me! My noona…” Se Jun says faintly, holding his sister’s head in his arms.   
Woojin plucks the arrow from the vampire’s brain. “Hyung, be careful, it might be a rouse.”

Daniel, pulls a gun from the holster strapped to his waist. With his gun pointing at the two, he slowly walks over. “Show me your teeth.” 

“What?” Se Jun asks, slowly opening his mouth for Daniel to examine him. Daniel looks for sharpened canines, but sees no sign of a threat. 

“Have either of you been bitten?” He says, using his gun to lift the lip of his sister to see her incisors. Se Jun shakes his head. “No, you saved us in time.” 

Daniel nods. “Stay out of trouble kid.” He puts his gun back in his belt and begins to walk away. Woojin already in the car with Seongwoo in the driver’s seat, Daniel walks back to get gasoline to burn the bodies. 

“Wait! Ajusshi! We need help! Please!” He says running over to Daniel, lay his sister down carefully. “Can’t do anything for you kid. Everyone man’s for himself since the world turned to shit,” he says softly, wanting nothing more than to take them with. 

He douses the bodies with gasoline and lights them. He gets in the passenger’s side. “You were lucky tonight kid. We can’t help you.” “But…” “Sorry.”

He turns to Seongwoo. “Let’s go.” No one makes eye contact with the boy. Seongwoo puts the car in drive and speeds off into the night.

 

“Seongwoo, stop the car,” Daniel huffs out. Seongwoo slams on breaks, causing Woojin to go tumbling to the floorboard of the backseat.

“Jesus! Give a guy a warning!” Woojin shouts. Seongwoo looks back and flashes him a smile. Woojin flips him off. Seongwoo pouts. “I’m the hyung here! I’m telling Jisung!”

“Big deal! He’s just gonna tell me off and then send me on my merry way,” Woojin states matter of factly. Seongwoo sticks his tongue out. “Daniel, tell Woojin to stop being mean!”

“Go back,” Daniel says not looking at Seongwoo, but looking out into the window. “Stop kidding around. We have other, more important things to do,” Woojin says urgently.

“Go back,” Daniel almost growls. Woojin is silent. He looks silently at Seongwoo with a pleading look. Stop him. Woojin talks with his eyes to Seongwoo. 

“Niel, we have to get back to compound. We’ve been gone to –,” Seongwoo is cut off by a vicious look that he rarely gets from Daniel. He immediately reverses and puts the car back in drive and full speed back to where they came from.

 

Se Jun watches the car speed off. Their last chance at survival, gone. He rushes back to his sister. 

“Noona…” he says stroking her hair. He picks up the dagger and sits beside her body. 

He’s at a loss. He’s always been the one cared for, never the one who had to take care of someone else. 

Se Jun begins to cry. He already lost his parents to the rogues. He can’t lose his sister too. He shakes her body hoping to wake her. 

“Noona…please.”

The sound of tires screeching to a halt makes him look up. Daniel gets out of the car. “Get in. I’ll get her.” 

Se Jun rushes over and hugs Daniel. “Thank you ajusshi! Thank you,” he cries, tears streaming down his cheeks. “Call me hyung.”

Daniel rushes over to Jae Eun’s body and picks it up as if it weighed nothing. He sets her to lay down across their laps, her head in Se Jun’s lap. 

Woojin starts to say something, but then holds it in. 

“See me outside for a moment,” Seongwoo says to Daniel and gets out of the car and shuts the door.

Daniel closes the car door quietly. The kid had already begun to fall asleep.

“ARE YOU OUT OF YOUR MIND NIEL? YOU KNOW JISUNG’S RULES ABOUT OUTSIDERS!” Seongwoo shouts.

“I know, Ong. But he can’t be more than 15. He and his sister will die! You almost saw them die tonight!”

“Niel, babe, this isn’t the first time we’ve killed for other people before. But they had use for us, money, food, shelter, medicine. These people, babe, I hate to say it but they’re dead weight. What are we gonna do with them? They’re extra mouths to feed. We only have Jaehwanie scouting for all 11 of us now as is.” 

“This is different Ong. I’ll take responsibility for them. Please.” Daniel looks at Seongwoo with his puppy dog eyes he knows Seongwoo can’t resist. Seongwoo nods. “Okay, but don’t be butt hurt when Jisung says no.”

Daniel smiles and both get into the car. Woojin just looks out the window. The mission had been a success for tonight. Daniel had hoped that it would be a good enough bargain to convince Jisung that they needed the two siblings.


	3. Taking you with

Seongwoo reverses the car with a heavy foot on the gas. One handedly, he whips the car around to face the direction towards their compound. Nothing but silence fills the car. The air thick with tension. Daniel’s breathing was abnormal at the thought of Jisung rejecting the two newcomers, everything about the situation made him nervous.

They pulled up to the alleyway of their compound, the fences around the abandoned building opening automatically by Jihoon, the computer genius. A smile etched across his face as he sees the 2 in the front seats. 

The car parks at the loading dock. Daniel and Seongwoo get out first. “Ya ya ya! Get her off me,” Woojin pleads with his door open. Se Jun stares at the sharp snaggleteeth of Woojin, teeth that are sharper than they should be. Woojin catches him staring and changes his eyes to the color of red. Se Jun squeaks.

“Ya!” Daniel says to Woojin as he picks up Jae Eun’s body bridal style, shooting Woojin a warning look. “Don’t scare the poor kid, he’s had enough excitement for tonight.” Woojin rolls his eyes. Seongwoo sees this and smacks him on the back of his head. Woojin grimaces. 

Jihoon, who watches the security cameras, sees the 2 extra people along with the banging in the back of the trunk. His smile dissipates. He patches into Jisung’s radio. “Hyung, you’re gonna wanna see this…looks like some –,” he cuts off mid-sentence. “Well, you’re just gonna need to see this. Bring everyone.”

Se Jun runs to walk next to Daniel. The loading dock gate door recoils upward and they are met with many faces. Guanlin, Sungwoon, Jihoon, and Daehwi stand in the front, in a semi-line. They stare at Daniel and the girl in his arms. “Well looks like someone is in a predicament,” Daehwi, says staring at the Se Jun, looking unamused. 

Baejin along with Jaehwan come in a second wave laughing about something. The laughter dies as soon as they set eyes on the 2 newbies. Jaehwan huffs with annoyance. “Looks like I’ve got more work cut out for me…” He mutters under his breath, earning a glare from Daniel. 

Jisung and Minhyun come last. The group clears a path for the leader and his second in command. Daniel, who was on the ground, next to the car looked and felt small. Jisung stood on the ledge that gave him a height advantage. Daniel had to tilt his head up to see all of Jisung. 

Jisung squatted to reach eye level with Daniel. He grabbed Daniel roughly by the chin and stared into his eyes. “You know the rules,” he almost growled. Daniel’s eyes quickly look to Minhyun for help. “Look at me Daniel when I’m talking,” Jisung says sternly jerking Daniel’s chin to make him refocus his eyes. “Hyung, please. They needed help,” Daniel pleaded. 

Jisung sighs, eyes diverting to the ground in though. A hard thump from within the trunk of the Volvo rings through the air, making everyone’s heads snap. Jisung quickly barks instructions remembering the original task on hand. “Minhyun, take the girl back to your office for now. Take the boy too. We’ll decide what to do with these -,” he looks between the siblings and decides not to comment “people later.” He lets go of Daniel’s face so he can meet Minhyun at the stairs. 

When Daniel comes around to the stairs, Minhyun glares at Daniel. “You’ve really done it now Niel,” Minhyun whispers while carefully taking Jae Eun’s body from Daniel’s arms. He nods at the young boy who shyly hides behind Daniel. “Come on kid.” Daniel nods his head and ruffles the kid’s hair. “Go.” 

Minhyun and the pair of siblings disappear into the compound, leaving the rest to deal with the problem on hand. 

 

Seongwoo nods at Guanlin. “Kid, open the trunk.” Guanlin looks shocked. “ME? Hyung, me?” He looks wide eyed at Seongwoo. Seongwoo nods exasperatedly. “Who else?” Guanlin whines. 

Daniel, Woojin, Seongwoo and Baejin surround the trunk with weapons in hand in case of any unexpected trouble tries to arise. Guanlin grabs a metal rod so he can carefully open the trunk without being in the line of fire. He clicks the trunk’s handle. The lid slams open. The injured vampire attempts to escape. 

His tired red eyes frantic as he searches for an escape. Noticing that he was surrounded, he collapses on his knees in defeat. Jisung watches the young vampire curiously. He approaches cautiously. The young vampire watches the Jisung. “Who are you?” the vampire asks, sniffing the air. His eyes turn a deeper red. He quickly closes his eyes and backs away from Jisung. This causes Baejin to bring a silver knife to his throat. The slight contact makes the vampire’s skin burn, making him cry out. 

Jisung waves at Baejin to stand down. “What’s your name? How long ago were you turned? What do you know?” Jisung stood looking down on the creature. The vampire took a deep breath and seemed to be in a state of exhilaration. He breathed in the scent of fresh blood. “My name is Mi Joo. I was turned 2 weeks ago. I’ve been on my own since the world turned to shit.”  
Jisung sighs in frustration and rubs his face. “Kill him. He’s no use to us.” It was cruel, yes, but they all had no choice. They couldn’t let him roam around and turn other humans. He had a soul now, but later, once submitting to his vampire instincts, he’d be lost forever, no humanity left. 

The mission hadn’t been as successful as planned. Seongwoo, Daniel, and Woojin had been sent to snatch a vampire off the streets to try and gain some knowledge as to how, when, and why this hell had started. Jisung wanted to yell at the 3 boys for their incompetence, yet, he knew kidnapping vampires was an extreme task. He glared at them. "You know what to do boys," Jisung said firmly to Sungwoon and Guanlin. Guanlin and Sungwoon decapitated the vampire and poured gasoline over the bodies. Jisung dismissed everyone after the task had been finished and the smell of burning flesh filled the compound lot.

 

Minhyun had taken Jae Eun and Se Jun into his clinic. He set her on a bed and covered her with a blanket. He began gathering supplies for an IV. Cleaning her skin off with an alcohol pad, he took a sterilized needle and the IV tube and stuck her. 

The liquid slowly entered her body. “How long has it been since you both ate or drank anything?” Minhyun asked the boy whilst checking Jae Eun’s vitals. “I don’t know. I haven’t seen Noona eat or drink in a few days,” the younger says quietly holding his sister’s hand.

Minhyun stops working to stare at the younger. Both appeared to be gaunt and pale. “Your sister seems to be in a state of shock and dehydrated. You’re lucky Daniel saved you. He wouldn’t do that for anyone.”

“What is your name?" Minhyun asked to the younger, casually flicking the syringe filled with an unknown liquid. “M-my name is Se Jun.” he stutters out. "When was the last time you had a proper meal?" Minhyun questions. "I-I don't know..." Minhyun tsks at this and gives Jae Eun a shot. He thinks for a moment and goes to turn on his radio. He holds down the button and turns the knob to a station. “Jaehwan, can you fix me a small plate of rice and chicken?” “Why? You’re not gonna –,” Jaehwan is cut off by Minhyun’s sharp tongue. “Kim Jaehwan do as I ask please.” “Yes, hyung.” 

“My name is Minhyun,” he says softly walking towards the boy. The boy flinches in fear of not knowing whether he would be hit or not. Minhyun pauses. “I won’t hurt you. I can’t say for anyone else, but I won’t.” He states deciding to go back and check on his sister. 

“Do you think that Hyung will let us stay?” the boy utters timidly. Minhyun pauses what he was doing. He doesn’t answer in fear of giving the boy false hope. Jaehwan knocks on the door before entering with the plate of food. His eyes narrow at the younger but he doesn’t say anything. 

“What you requested your Highness…” Jaehwan says glaring at Minhyun. He slams the plate down on one of the metal tables. He walks out silently. Minhyun watches him leave. “Sorry about him, times are hard you know?” He goes to his desk and reads some papers. “Help yourself, that’s for you.”

The boy glimpses at Minhyun wary before running over to the food. He gorges himself in the meal unable to hide the hunger. Jisung knocks on the office’s door and lets himself in. He walks to Minhyun and whispers something in his ear. The boy looks up with sauce around his mouth. Jisung cracks a small smile at the boy. Walking over to the younger, he leans against a table. He says to the boy arms crossed, “You can stay until your sister is well. We’ll see after that. Just don’t cause any trouble, got it?” He walks over and kneels beside him and wipes around the dongsaeng’s mouth. He pats Se Jun’s back and takes his leave.

 

Daniel comes into the clinic. Minhyun sighs. “What body part needs stiches now?” “No stiches. I’m here for the boy.” Daniel looks to where Se Jun is sitting asleep in the chair beside his sister. He walks over to Se Jun and picks him up, careful not to wake him. Minhyun opens the door for Daniel to go through. 

Daniel walks toward the sleeping quarters. Most of the gang sleeps in one large room with bunk beds. People who’d been in the group for longer got their own room or shared with one other person. Jisung and Minhyun got their own rooms. Daniel and Seongwoo shared a room. Everyone else shared a large room with multiple bunk beds in it. 

Minhyun follows Daniel’s back. He holds the flashlight as the building must conserve energy. The only light sources coming from Jihoon’s computer room and some going to Minhyun’s clinic. Daniel takes Se Jun to his room shared with Seongwoo. Minhyun opens the door and stands to the side to let Daniel to enter through the doorway. Daniel sets the younger’s body down on the bed. He takes off Se Jun’s shoes and tucks him into the bed. 

Quietly, the two leave the room to let the boy sleep. That’s when they heard the shouts of the other boys.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just imagine like an actual loading dock where there is like a ledge where normally, trucks would meet the edge because of their height, but because they were currently driving one of those small ass Volvos they had quite a height difference.


	4. Unfortunate Chaos

Jae Eun wakes up gasping. Panicked, she observes her unfamiliar surroundings. She can’t remember anything. Quickly, she looks around for Se Jun. “SE JUN! SE JUN WHERE ARE YOU?!” she screeches. She attempts to swing her legs over to the side of the hospital bed. Struggling, she rips the IV from her arm. She winces. 

Jae Eun stumbling, still groggy, walks towards the door. She’s still too weak to stand on her own. Grabbing anything she can, she knocks over rows and rows of equipment. Finding a scalpel, she grabs it to use it as a weapon. 

Jihoon watches her through the cameras installed in Minhyun’s clinic. “Fuck. Fuck. Fuck.” He rubs face in frustration. Running his hand through his hair, he radios in the boys. “Shit, we’ve got a problem in the clinic. Our deadweight seems to have woken up and is fucking everything up. Get down there quick.” “Copy that, on our way.” 

 

Seongwoo and Jaehwan run towards the corridor where Minhyun’s clinic remains, guns in hand. “I swear to God. If this –,” Jaehwan is cut off by the sight of Jae Eun cornering Daehwi and Guanlin with the scalpel. “WHERE IS MY BROTHER? WHO ARE YOU? WHERE IS THIS PLACE?” Daehwi is trying to use his liaison techniques to calm her but nothing is working because she is so hysterical. Guanlin looks over to where Seongwoo and Jaehwan are standing, pleading for help with his eyes. Woojin comes running in behind Seongwoo and Jaehwan, stunned by the scene. 

Jae Eun suddenly grabs Guanlin and takes him into a hostage hold, putting the scalpel to his throat. At that, everyone raises their weapon at her. “Give me my brother now. I swear to God if you’ve hurt him, I’ll kill this one right here.” Daehwi who’s the closest to Guanlin screams.

At that time, Daniel and Minhyun come running into the scene. “Well, well, well. Isn’t this quite a scene?” Daniel says behind her. She releases her weapon in fright. Daehwi grabs Guanlin from her grasp. Jae Eun turns around to be met with Daniel and Minhyun. Just as Daniel goes to put her in some random handcuffs he had on him, her eyes roll to the back of her head. She begins to fall to the ground before Minhyun catches her. 

“Tsk Tsk,” Minhyun clicks with his tongue. “Shouldn’t have gotten out of bed…” he says picking her up. He carries her back into the clinic and lays her on the bed. He tucks her bare feet in and lays the blanket on top of her. After tucking her in the hospital bed, he looks around the room and sighs. More to clean up. Great. He thinks to himself. He turns back to look at her. 

He notices the cut above her brow and how a strand of hair has fallen in her face. He walks over to her. He moves to tuck the hair in behind her ear. Her eyes flutter open and she uses all her strength to grab his wrist near her face. “Where is my brother?” she manages out. “Don’t worry. He’s safe. It’s safe here.” 

Minhyun notices the weary and fearful look in her face. Of course, she’d be scared. It’s the bloody apocalypse and there are vampires lurking at every goddamn corner. He gives her a small smile and pats her hand still holding his wrist. “When he wakes up, I’ll be sure to bring him by. I’m Minhyun by the way. The one who’s clinic you’ve just wrecked,” he says in a half-joking, half-disbelief voice. She gives him a small smirk.

He removes her hand from his wrist. “Rest now. You’ve caused enough trouble for today.” Minhyun softly sets her arm by her side and covers it with the blanket. He takes a few strides away and bends down to pick up a box of unopened gloves. He sighs and goes to clean up.

Jae Eun wants to watch the stranger’s strong backside. He is wearing a clean black turtleneck and a lab coat paired with some slacks and some converse. She wants to laugh at his half-assed professionalism; because before the world went to shit, she was pretty sure doctors didn’t wear converse on the job. Instead, her eyes unwillingly closed shut, feeling heavier than before. 

 

Jisung paced in Jihoon’s computer room. Jihoon who had been trying to hack some local government files, gave up, feeling irritated by the elder’s uneasiness. “Hyung,” he called to Jisung. Jisung to wrapped up in his thoughts didn’t hear him. “Hyung.” No answer. “HYUNG” This startles Jisung who stops pacing. “Sorry, did you need something?” Jihoon slaps his hand to his face and rubs it in frustration. “Hyung, what’s the matter?” Jihoon utters muffled. Jisung dismisses it and continues pacing. Jihoon groans in frustration. 

“Hyung, can you please leave and go pace in your own office? I’m trying to work but you’re distracting me.” This statement also goes unnoticed by Jisung. Jihoon sighs. He radios in Minhyun. “Minhyun hyung, please come get Jisung hyung. He’s pacing and it’s distracting me!!!!” He whines. Minhyun chuckles through the radio. “Alright. I’m on my way.”

Jisung paces even more. Jihoon’s eyes follow him left and right in annoyance. “AH HYUNG PLEASE,” Jihoon shouts in exasperation. Minhyun knocks on the door and enters. Jihoon sighs in relief. “Minhyun hyung, please, make it stop.” Minhyun watches their fearless leader pace with a furrowed brow. “How long has he been like this Jihoon?” “I don’t know. Maybe 30 minutes?” Minhyun grimaces. 

Minhyun has known Jisung since before the apocalypse. They’d met through some mutual friends. Jisung and Minhyun loved music more than anything, so naturally, they clicked. Jisung was older by 6 years Minhyun’s senior, but sometimes it seemed Minhyun was the older one. Minhyun knew that adding 2 people into the large group would make their lives difficult, already having scarce resources as is. Jaehwan was already working double time due to the younger kids growth spurts. 

He tapped Jisung on the shoulder. “Hyung, let’s talk.” Jisung nodded. Minhyun opened the door and let Jisung walk through first. He waved at Jihoon, who looked more than relieved. “Thanks, Hyung,” Jihoon called out to Minhyun who’d walked out the door. “Mmmhhmmm.” He heard muffled through the closed door. 

Minhyun and Jisung went into Jisung’s office. “Jisung-ah, I know you’re stressed, but you can’t -,” Minhyun is cut off. “I know, I know. I just –,” he sighs. Minhyun pats Jisung’s shoulder. “What do you think we ought to do with them?” “I-I don’t know. If we keep them, it means allocating more resources, which means more raids and putting Jaehwan in more danger. But, if we let them go, that boy. He’s so young. Younger than Guanlin and Daehwi. His sister too, I mean, she can’t protect them both forever. How can I send them to their deaths? It’s getting worse out there Hyun. It’s getting worse…” he trails off. Jisung leans against his desk, hands running through his hair frustrated. 

“Then we’ll just keep them here. I know it will make things more difficult, but it’s the right thing to do. We won’t just send Jaehwan anymore. We’ll send Baejin out there with Jaehwan along with Daniel, Seongwoo, and Woojin. You know Baejin is the most competent member on our team. Daehwi can go if we deal with other humans. Plus, we haven’t gone on a huge raid in a while,” Minhyun stated. Jisung looked up. “You’re right. We’re running low on supplies. Tell the boys to get ready. We’re going first light tomorrow.” Minhyun shook his head understanding his commands.


	5. Raids take a turn for the better

Daniel, Seongwoo, and Woojin had been up since the break of dawn setting up the loading trucks. They loaded the trucks with ammunition and weapons, fuel, and gas. Baejin and Jaehwan were in the box part of the truck discussing logistics. Daehwi went along in case they were dealing with humans. Guanlin and Sungwoon also went along to aid Jaehwan in grabbing things. Jisung and Jihoon hopped on 20 minutes before they left. 

“Alright boys, I want this job done quick and easy. We’ll be grabbing more supplies than usual because we’re adding 2 to the group.” Jaehwan groans and Jisung shoots him daggers with his eyes. Jaehwan shuts up. “Jaehwan, Guanlin, Sungwoon, and Daehwi, I want you to grab everything and anything you can. Daniel, Baejin, and Woojin will cover you. Boys, if you see any fangs, shoot first and ask questions later. Jihoon will walk you through it like usual. Seongwoo, you already know what to do. Don’t do anything stupid and don’t do anything that will get you killed. No one gets left behind, understand?” Jisung said to the boys. The boys all shout in unison, “Yes sir!”

Jisung hops out the back of the truck. Minhyun jumps up in the back for some last words. “You all better come back in one piece. I hope to see none of you later in my clinic,” he says threatening, mainly to Daniel. “Be safe boys.” He hops out of the back off the truck to stand beside Jisung. They close the delivery truck’s doors. Jisung hits the back of the truck signaling to take off. 

 

Inside the truck, Jihoon hands out Bluetooth earpieces. “This is for all of us to communicate. Hold down on the button on the earpiece to talk. I have the blueprints and a heat screen up and running on the building. Trust in me.” The boys nod silently.

Seongwoo hits the brakes and parks to the closest entrance. Today, they are raiding a department store. Jihoon patches into each of the boy’s earpieces. “Can you all hear me?” he tests. Each of the boys try out their earpiece. They slowly and silently descend from the truck. Jihoon moves up to the passenger seat to sit with Seongwoo. “From what I can see, the south – west corner is safe, there seems to be something on the east side but if you can enter quietly, you should be okay.” 

Daniel takes the lead. The boys run to get to the side of the building. They lean their bodies against it. “Ya! Kang Daniel! Come back to me you hear?!” Seongwoo calls into the earpieces. “Loud and clear Ong.” Daniel opens the door and enters, gun raised flashlight showing the way in the darkness. He signals to for Woojin to follow in next. Baejin comes in on his own accord, his own task: to get to higher ground. 

Daniel signals for the 4 to split up, two with him and two with Woojin. Baejin would cover them all. Baejin signals in, “Code 224.” Code 224 was a sign he’d found higher ground and he’d cover them, that it was safe to move out. Jihoon first instructs Daniel’s group consisting of Jaehwan and Daehwi. “Take the north-west corner, I’ve got no heat readings right now.” Even though vampires were dead and cold, they still showed up as beings on Jihoon’s radar. Jihoon instructed Woojin’s team towards the middle of the store. “Move out Sparrow. I’ve got some movement coming your way. Take a left and then walk towards the middle of the store.”

Daniel’s team approached the north-west end and were met with the food isles. “Fuck yes!” Jaehwan whispered. He grabbed rows of cans and non-perishable items. Daehwi grabbed more junk food type foods. Daniel grabbed random things, shoving it in his backpack. Daniel’s group, having grabbed everything they could carry made a run for the entrance. 

Daniel’s team had exited the building and begun unloading and grabbed the next set of empty bags. However, as they had reentered Jihoon patched in. “Fuck! Sparrow team, don’t look now, but you’ve got some company. Take what you’ve got now and take the nearest right turn.” “Dammit Jihoon. I thought you said they weren’t near us!” Woojin whispered, huffing. 

Woojin’s team had been in the medical supplies when Jihoon had patched in. Luckily, they had grabbed more than enough supplies for Minhyun. “STOP!” Jihoon shouted. It was too late; Sparrow group was surrounded. “Hands up! We’ll shoot!” The unknowns shouted in the darkness. The group dropped their bags full of supplies and held their hands up.” Baejin watched it unfold, uncertain of whether he could make a clean shot without hitting one of the boys in the team. 

“Show us your teeth,” a man said walking closer, pointing his gun at Woojin. Woojin didn’t comply. If he showed his teeth, he’d put his whole team in danger. His half-vampire side not doing him any favors. At that time, Daniel had snuck up on the male pointing his gun at Woojin. “Yea I don’t think that’s gonna happen today,” Daniel said, shooting the man in the leg. The man falls to the ground. The three other men come out of hiding, their guns pointed at the group and Daniel. 

“How about we all smile and see what the fuck is going on here?” one of the more feminine men state. “Ya Ren, that’s not very convincing, is it?” “Aron, shut the fuck up. You just got shot in the leg. This isn’t a time to be arguing...” the larger of the 4 unknown beings, states nodding towards the other groups still with their guns up. Daniel puts his gun down. “I guess you all are human if you’re this noisy.” 

“Duh,” the one called Ren retorts. The man on the floor, blood spilling out of his leg, groans. Baejin jumps down from his position. “What’s going on in there?” Jihoon asks. “We’ve run into some humans. Send in Daehwi.” Jihoon, turns to Daehwi who’s wide-eyed. “You’re on kid. Get in there.”

“The kid is on his way,” Jihoon replies into the earpiece. By the time Daehwi arrives, everyone has put down their gun and is collectively grabbing everything off the shelves. “Did you even need me?” Daehwi asks to Baejin, who is currently staring at some feminine products. He shrugs. Daehwi grabs the feminine products for the new addition. 

 

The group had been in and out of the store around 6 times, faster than usual due to the new group’s help. The younger ones helped load the truck until it was almost full. The last of the group had exited the building. Woojin and Daniel are the last ones out, everyone else loaded in the truck. They are followed by the 4 who’d approached them. Jihoon, who is sitting in the passenger see this and he narrows his eyes. 

“So, can we join you?” Ren asked desperately. “Why should we let you?” Daniel replied. At this question, Ren lunged at him, only to be held back by Jonghyun, their leader. “Are you serious? You shot Aron in the leg and we just helped you get supplies.” “Ren, calm down.” He turns to Daniel. “Please, we can be a helpful addition to your team.” Dongho was currently carrying a bleeding Aron suddenly spoke. “Ya. We need to go with you. Aron is bleeding really bad and with blood comes Vamps.”

Daniel hated to agree and he already knew he’d broken Jisung’s rule yesterday. But he really is a softie and agreed. “Fine, but you all have to talk to Jisung by yourselves. I won’t take responsibility for you.” Jonghyun nodded. They loaded up in the truck and Daniel shut them up and climbed into the passenger side which was now vacant. Seongwoo gave Daniel a look but didn’t say anything. “I know Ong.” “Don’t expect to get any free time for the next month Niel.” Daniel pouts but he knows Seongwoo is right. Jisung was lenient last time but 4 people is really pushing it.


End file.
